


come undone

by ireallydontknowok



Category: GOT7
Genre: Belts, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mean Top Park Jinyoung, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, choking on cock, degredation, i guess it counts, its jsut. its filthy yall, lets go w that sure, like......... not lowkey but lowkey u kno, really kind of filthy, spit, theyre super short but manage to pack a decent amount of filth im almost proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontknowok/pseuds/ireallydontknowok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom fucks, and gets fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongisscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisscarf/gifts).



> im a gross human being and im sorry.
> 
> k so theres a bit of content that could be seen as dubcon but the world im working in is one in which the people involved have all discussed the things that happen before and are consenting to everything that goes on. lemme know if i should add the dubcon tag, tho!!
> 
>  
> 
> [(my twt)](https://twitter.com/transjacksn)
> 
> i've run in to some money troubles and i thought i'd leave this link here in case someone can and wants to help me out!! any little bit helps!!! xoxo   
> https://ko-fi.com/cadenmlovett

"You," Yugyeom says, voice filtering out low and angry through gritted teeth. "Need to shut the fuck up."

Jackson squirms in his hold, turning his face in the sheet so he can tilt a sunny smile at him.

"Stop that," Yugyeom snarls, the hand on the back of Jackson's neck sliding up to wind into his hair. He pulls once, sharp and shocking and Jackson jolts under him, his whole body jerking against Yugyeom's in a sudden movement. Yugyeom grins.

"You're good like this," Yugyeom says, leans down low over Jackson, presses his chest all along Jackson's back. "Smaller, quieter. It's a good break."

"You're rude," Jackson says, voice strained from his neck being pulled taut, and Yugyeom makes a low noise, bites hard at the skin of Jackson's shoulder. "Yah, stop it, you'll bruise me."

"God, shut up," Yugyeom says, shaking Jackson's head from side to side using the hand in his hair. Jackson bites out a little laugh, pleased to still be getting under Yugyeom's skin, and Yugyeom pulls his head back even more in retaliation. Jackson chokes on a gasp, throat working to try and swallow. "Shut up and let me take what I want."

 

 ***

 

"Keep going," Jaebum says, and Yugyeom can feel the gaze heavy on his face. He tips his head to the side, mouth falling open as he struggles on trembling thighs to lift himself up on Jaebum's cock. He drops back down heavily, a small pained noise forcing its way out of his throat. Jaebum hums, and Yugyeom tries his very hardest to look at him, rolls his head forward and meets his gaze through the curtain of his damp hair.

"I never told you to stop," Jaebum scolds lightly, lifting a hand to brush the hair out of Yugyeom's face and thumbing at his lip. Yugyeom whines into the contact, lifting up again and dropping down like a rag doll, heavy and wanting, again and again. A sound is punched out of him every time he seats himself on Jaebum's cock, and Yugyeom wants so much to reach out and hold onto him somewhere, wants to touch him anywhere, everywhere, anything to act as a distraction.

He's not allowed to, though, so he grips the armrests of the chair tightly and pushes himself up and lets himself drop down, hoping that Jaebum will tell him he can stop.

"Please," Yugyeom gasps out, breath catching in his throat. He wants to be allowed to stop, the overstimulation of his previous two orgasms making this both exhausting and actually painful, and Jaebum knows that, can see all of it written across his face.

He just grins, though, pushing his thumb into Yugyeom's mouth and pulling his jaw open.

"Keep going," he says, and Yugyeom squeezes his eyes shut, nods, and lifts himself up again.


	2. endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't cruel, but he sure acts the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> round 2. 
> 
> would u believe that i planned out this chapter while on the bus? well u should, bc im truly garbage.

"Take it," Mark says. He doesn't sound affected in the least, voice even and tone conversational. Yugyeom arches his back and tries to squirm away, hands fisted in the sheets as he writhes.

"I can't," he gasps, and he sounds broken, completely wrecked. Mark smiles, sharp and dangerous and mean. "I can't do it, please."

"Yes, you can," Mark insists. He reaches out to press the vibrator in harder, but Yugyeom wriggles, closes his legs and shakes his head with a whimper. Mark's expression goes dark, and Yugyeom knows he's done for, now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, hyung," Yugyeom pleads, forces himself to let his legs fall open again, grits his teeth against the feeling of the vibrator pressing right up against his prostate. "It's just so much, it's too much, I need a break, hyung, _please_."

Mark just watches as Yugyeom begs, as he lets go of the sheets to scramble desperately at his thighs. He watches as Yugyeom lifts a hand and pulls at his hair, scratches over his neck in a hectic attempt to do something to distract from the feeling of the vibrator in his ass and his inability to come.

Mark lays a hand on Yugyeom's inner thigh, his skin cool compared to Yugyeom's and he pushes lightly at it. Yugyeom obeys the silent order and lets his legs fall apart even more, wincing as Mark reaches down and turns the vibrator up to the next setting.

Yugyeom keens, back arched and head thrown back, his throat working as he takes in big gulps of air. He swallows around pleas, gasps around words that wouldn't matter to Mark.

"You've got another," Mark checks his phone with a considering look, and shrugs. "Two hours?" Yugyeom whines at that, shaking his head and begging for Mark to let him come, already.

"I'll do anything," Yugyeom implores, reaching out to try and grasp onto Mark, but the older boy just leans back and smirks. "Please, hyung, I can't do it."

"You will, though," Mark says, quiet and full of promise. He nods once. "You will."

Yugyeom makes a noise high in his throat, and he can feel his hair sticking to his forehead, can feel the muscles of his legs trembling, can hear himself coming apart at the seams.

"I need it," he pants, and Mark tilts his head, eyebrows coming together in a show of incomprehension. "Please, I need it so bad."

"What do you need?" Mark asks, and Yugyeom just whines. "Oh, you mean you need to come?"

Yugyeom nods, lifts his hands to his hair again and pulls hard, head thrashing around and his eyes squeezed shut. He hears Mark laughing, low and quiet and he stills, the heaving of his chest the only part of him that moves.

"Who said anything about that?"


	3. surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one’s gonna see us,” Jinyoung reminds him, and it’s comforting, but it’s too nice. “And either way, are you really so opposed to someone seeing us, whore?”
> 
> There it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than the last two put together. 
> 
> also im sorry it took me a year to update. i.. have no excuse. TBH this was all planned out IMMEDIATELY following got7's first show in toronto in may 2016. jinyoung is ridiculously hot, and if you wanna imagine them anywhere, its in the parking garage under that hotel/conference building. 
> 
> BIG thank you to [ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyeondanbiased/pseuds/rapsucka)!!! thank u for ur help, i adore u.
> 
> this is for u erika. i luv u, i hope u have a wonderful day.

He’s choking. 

Not enough that it’s really worrying, and he trusts Jinyoung to stop when he hits his limit, but still. He’s gagging and coughing and choking around Jinyoung’s cock, but Jinyoung won’t let him move. He rolls his shoulders, the motion tight and small, wrists bound behind his back with his own belt, but Jinyoung doesn’t miss it.

“Stop moving,” he says, and Yugyeom blinks at him. His eyes are watery and he squints, around the pressure of gagging, but he’s got to keep his eyes open, locked with Jinyoung’s. If he doesn’t, then. Well, then. He’ll have disappointed Jinyoung. 

“Stop thinking so much,” Jinyoung tugs at his hair, and the motion slides Yugyeom’s mouth off his cock a little, and he can breathe again. “You’re just a hole, remember? Holes don’t think, do they?” 

He’s not expecting an answer, and Yugyeom can’t give him one either way. He shivers.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, sighing. “You just won’t listen, will you?” 

Sometimes it feels very real, when Jinyoung acts like this. Yugyeom knows it’s not, knows Jinyoung adores him, would do anything for him at the drop of a hat, but with his hand in his hair and his cock down his throat, his words ringing cruel and unfeeling in Yugyeom’s skull, it feels like Jinyoung really wants him to hurt. 

He shivers again at the thought, arousal unfurling in him like smoke, and Jinyoung was already upset, but now he just seems impatient. Yugyeom loves this so much. Too much.

“Are you gonna stop fucking moving?” he asks, and his voice is loud enough to echo. Yugyeom remembers suddenly where they are.

The parking garage under the hotel isn’t exactly out in the open, but just as he’s focusing on if he can hear anyone nearby, a car drives around the corner and up to the level above them. The headlights pan over them, swift and oblivious, but Yugyeom jerks a little where he’s kneeling, one shoulder jolting like he’s making to pull away. Jinyoung bares his teeth.

“Dumb slut,” he snarls, pulling Yugyeom’s head back so his cock slides out of Yugyeom’s mouth. Yugyeom’s got spit and precome dripping down his chin, and Jinyoung yanks him forward again so his cock drags wetly over his cheek. He’s so messy, gasping for precious air even as he turns his head to try and mouth at Jinyoung’s balls in apology. Jinyoung tuts, pulls him back again and slaps him across the face. He drags him in again immediately, and Yugyeom can barely catch up.

Heat churns in Yugyeom’s gut.

“No one’s gonna see us,” Jinyoung reminds him, and it’s comforting, but it’s too nice. “And either way, are you really so opposed to someone seeing us, whore?”

There it is. Yugyeom’s eyes slip shut. 

“No,” he says, shaking his head once. The sting from the slap is still fresh, but it’s just as good when Jinyoung hits him again.

“Stop fucking speaking,” it’s a command, as is most of what Jinyoung says to him in times like these. Yugyeom promises himself he’ll try. “Just keep that mouth open and wet, that’s all you’re good for anyway.”

Yugyeom can do that. He works against the harsh hold in his hair to move back, gathering spit on his tongue and then showing Jinyoung, mouth open and tongue resting gently on his lower lip. The man above him raises an eyebrow, looking amused.

“You really are disgusting,” he snarks, and instead of letting Yugyeom breathe for another moment, he rolls his hips forward just as he pulls Yugyeom so his mouth slides down his cock. 

He fucks Yugyeom’s mouth fast and sharp, and Yugyeom struggles to keep his eyes open and locked with Jinyoung’s, but it’s hard. It’s almost harder, though, when he slows down, rocking forward and then back in long, languid movements. It’s not hard because he’s jolting forward and back, moved by the force of Jinyoung’s thrusts the way he is when he’s fucking in fast, but more because his eyes water, and he wants to sink into it, wants to beg Jinyoung for him to use him up, wants to fall and know Jinyoung is there to catch him. 

His tongue is going a little numb, his jaw aches and his neck hurts from being forced back at this angle for so long. Yugyeom doesn’t care. He shifts a tiny bit on his knees, trying to move so a piece of gravel isn’t digging into his knee so harshly, but keeps his eyes open and alert on Jinyoung’s face.

“Aw,” Jinyoung says then, breaking the relative quiet they’d had going for a little while there. He tilts his head down at Yugyeom, pouting his lip out mockingly. “Does the bitch want more?”

Yugyeom whines, the sound cut off when Jinyoung snaps his hips forward and the head of his cock bumps against the back of his throat. He wants that, wants it so bad he feels like he’s drowning in it, but he still can’t speak. Jinyoung is working his hips faster now, but Yugyeom forces his head down, eyes squinting as he gags, and Jinyoung makes a low noise. 

“Fine, then,” he says, and Yugyeom would smile blissfully if his mouth wasn’t so full.

He wasn’t aware that Jinyoung was holding himself back before, but as he starts fucking into Yugyeom’s mouth again, Yugyeom finds himself struggling to keep up. It’s hurts, burns at the back of his throat and in his scalp, and it’s good, it’s so good.

He wants Jinyoung to cum in his mouth, wants to go back into his hotel room smelling like Jinyoung, tasting him on his tongue, but as it stands, it seems like he might be the one who’ll be getting off first. He wishes his hands were bound in front of him, so he’d at least have some pressure on his neglected cock, but Jinyoung knows better. He loves it when Yugyeom makes a mess of himself, loves to mock him for it, press against the damp spot and wrinkle his nose, make him go around in the dirty jeans for a while. 

He blinks once at Jinyoung, not really a question, but Jinyoung just curls his lip and fucks in even harder, not really permission, but they’ll both take what they’re given. 

Yugyeom cums then and it’s intense, pleasure rippling through him in waves that force his eyes shut, his hands tightening into fists behind his back, his toes curling in his shoes. He jerks forward and then back, brain hazy and mouth feeling raw and sticky when Jinyoung pulls his head back, a little gentler now.

“Satisfied?” he asks, and Yugyeom floats for a second, still looking up at Jinyoung. He smiles, mouth numb and pulling up dopily, nodding. Jinyoung’s eyes tell him he loves him, even as he presses his fingers into Yugyeom’s slack mouth and tugs it open. 

“Good,” he says, and the edge is back in his voice. He smirks down at Yugyeom, who blinks a few times to clear is head. He knows what’s coming.

“Because I’m not done with you,” Yugyeom nods once at the words. He rolls his shoulders, tips his head back, and lets his mouth drop open loosely around Jinyoung’s fingers. 

Jinyoung hums. “You’re in for a long night, Yugyeomie,” he says, slipping his fingers out of his mouth and wiping them off callously on Yugyeom’s cheeks. “You ready?”

Yugyeom swallows, and he’s smiling as he says, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are filthy too for reading tbfh
> 
> im gifting this to my luv bc shes my enabler in every way. also bc she deserves the #goodstuff, and i try my best to deliver


End file.
